


Chemical Bliss

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Katerina Shepard uses red sand to remember. She rememebers too much.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 12





	Chemical Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the n7month challenge on Tumblr
> 
> The prompt was Red Sand

Katya pierced the top of the bag with her knife, slowly dropping the red grains until they piled up in a small mound.

Carefully, she began forming small, neatly organized lines with the tip of the metallic blade, 4 lines running parallel to each other.

Lowering her head, she sniffed the first line off the table.

Dropping back into the chair, she closed her eyes as the burning sensation moved from her nose to the throat, as she slowly began to feel the numbing sensation in her body, the drug coursing its way through her blood.

As the blue glow of the biotics enveloped her hands, a typical effect of the drug, a half smile set on her face, remembering the happiness this brought her when she did this as a child. One of the few things that made her happy those days. 

_ "Are you alright, Katya ?" _

Hearing Liara's voice made her heart skip a beat. Swallowing hard, she looked up to the shattered picture of the Asari in the corner of the desk, seeing herself in the reflection of the shattered glass.

She was alone.

Liara wasn't there, and she hadn't been for a while. Probably would never be again, but that didn't stop her voice from ringing in Shepard's head, even if she needed red sand to hear it clearly.

"Yeah, love. I'm fine. Everything's fine…" she said, as the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and the first droplets of blood fell from her nose.

_ "Everything will be alright" _


End file.
